How It All Begins
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: When the Bladebreakers first meet. AUish, MaxKai Chappie Three up
1. Prologue: An Innocent Meeting

Title: How It All Begins  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairing(s): Max/Kai  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own! I, however, own Kai's shirt!  
  
Kai: No you don't!  
  
Aku: I can dream... you shirtless... *daydreams*  
  
Kai: -.-;;;; *walks far away from Aku*  
  
Warning(s): Your mom!! Haha, just kidding, okay, sugar = bad. Errr... shonen ai, an attempt at cross dressing (read and you'll understand or be more confused than before ^^;;;), uuhhh... hint at murder... I think, and FLUFF! PURE KAWAII FLUFF WARNIING! ^^;;;;  
  
~  
  
The child smiled, as he held his mother's hand, giggling from the breeze that tickled against his neck. He blinked as soft laughter reached his ears, looking over to two boys, one with strange blue hair and another with soft brown hair.  
  
His smile brightened, the prospect of making new friends widening. His baby blue eyes looked up at the hand, then to the owner of the hand. Tugging gently, the woman smiled down at her precious.  
  
"Can I go play over there?" His small finger pointed out the two boys playing in the sand. "Pleeeeassse mommy?"  
  
The woman laughed softly, refusing to say no to her son's puppy eyes. She knew he always had his way, but her smile didn't falter any. Kissing her son on the forehead, she looked into the blue eyes he had inherited from her.  
  
"Of course you can, Maxie. I'll be right over there on the bench. Don't go too far."  
  
The genki boy smiled, as his mother ruffled his blonde locks. Running off as fast as his small legs could take him, he took off to meet the other children.  
  
"ELO!" He shouted out once he reached the edge of the sandbox. The sudden outburst surprised the two already present, as they fell over, face in the sand. "Ah, gomen!!" Max quickly hopped in the sandbox and helped the two boys up.  
  
"It's okay," The smaller one said soflty, obviously shy, while dusting the sand off his toy laptop.  
  
"Hi! I'm Takao!!" The bluenette stated, while striking a rather silly pose. The blonde giggled and took the offered hand from Takao.  
  
"I'm Max!" He giggled again as sand came out of Takao's hat. Blue eyes quickly scanned over the shorter boy, as he fixed his glasses. "What's your name?" Max poked the other boy on the nose, as the said boy's cheeks reddened.  
  
"Kenny."  
  
"He's the chief! He's the smartest 5 year old around!" Takao yelled out, not caring for how loud he was. This caused Kenny to blush again, muttering a humble response.  
  
"Maxie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You sound funny." And Kenny and Max fell over at the rather random and blunt statement that came from Takao's mouth.  
  
"Hai, I lived in 'Merica."  
  
"Oooooooh!" Takao said, feeling enlightened, which Kenny rolled his eyes (if you could see them that is). "Well, Maxie, you can hang out with me and the chief! We'll be like the three musk trees!!!"  
  
"That's musketeers, Takao." Kenny sighed, corrected his friend.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, the three played together, becoming closer friends. They played tag and hide-and-seek, and pretended to be knights and animals and ninjas. After a while, Kenny and Takao were called by their mother's to leave the park.  
  
"Bye Maxie!!!" Takao shouted, waving to his newest friend, as his mother's hand wrapped gently around his.  
  
"See you again, Max." Kenny said politely as he walked off with his mother.  
  
"Bye!!!" Max waved, saddened that his friends had to leave. He was about to run over to his mother, until he stopped and heard a sniffling sound. Curious, the boy walked closer to where the sound was coming from. He crept past the jungle gym and near the bushes.  
  
Once past the obstacle, his eyes widened, reflecting off the placid lake just a few steps in front of him. He gazed at the shimmering water, his eyes brightening as he found the scenery magical.  
  
Then the sniffling came again, breaking Max out of his trance. His curiosity once again dragging him around, he looked near the edge of the lake to see a small boy, sitting with his legs curled in, as he rest his arms and head on them.  
  
The blonde slowly walked up, trying to look at the face of the crying boy. He looked over the strange hair; the front a silverish blue while the back was a darker blue with a hint of violet.  
  
"Are you okay?" Max whispered softly, trying to sound comforting.  
  
As he said the words, the mysterious boy's head shot up, eyes staring straight at the stranger. "What do you want?!" The boy snapped, his eyes narrowing.  
  
The blonde stepped back a few paces, looking into the strange eyes of the boy. It was the color red. Out of everyone Max had met, not one of them had red eyes. He looked over at the tears staining the cheek, thinking it looked wrong on the boy's face. Then the next thing to catch his attention was the blue triangles that rested on those pale cheeks. It was... odd.  
  
It wasn't like he didn't like them. In fact, he liked them. It made the red eyes stand out more. He looked over the boy's clothing, finding them strange. And finally he took one full look over, and strangely, he thought everything was perfect about the other.  
  
"What are you staring at?!" The harsh child yelled again, wanting to scare away the blonde. But he didn't move.  
  
"I was wondering why you were crying."  
  
"It's none of your business!"  
  
Max's chibi face scrunched in thought. There had to be a way to get the other talking. A light bulb seemed to appear above his little blond head, which would explain his face brightening up. With a determined look etched across his kawaii face, Max crouched down and leapt at the other.  
  
The bluenette, not expecting the tackle, yelled out with surprise, his face covered in confusion and shock. But that soon faded, as he definitely did not like being on the bottom. (Aku: Seme anyone? Hehe)  
  
Max smiled in triumph, as he looked down at the stunned boy beneath him. But those pink lips curved into a smirk, being his only warning.  
  
With a growl, the bluenette flipped the two over, grinning victoriously as he sat on top of the blonde. Max laughed and found it fun, as the two continued to wrestle to be on top. And rolling over and over and over and...  
  
After about twenty - give or take ten - rolls, both boys were laughing, innocence radiating from the pair. On their backs, light blue ones and crimson ones scanned the clear sky, the clouds slowly passing overhead.  
  
"Look!" The blonde pointed his finger to the eyes, two sets of eyes staring at the spot.  
  
"What?" The other boy said softly, wondering what caught the other's attention. It all looked the same to him.  
  
"It's a bunny!" Being a kid who lacked certain imagination, looked over at the blonde incredulity, thinking he was looking at some crazy alien.  
  
"Bunnies can't fly, so there's no way they can be in the sky."  
  
Giggling, Max shook his head, turning his head for his bright blue eyes to meet the others. "I meant the cloud. It looks like one."  
  
Blushing, the bluenette looked away embarrassed. "Oh."  
  
"Why don't you try?"  
  
"Try what?"  
  
"To find something in the clouds."  
  
Crimson eyes scanned the sky, over the few clouds in the mass of blue. He sighed. "I... I can't see anything. Just clouds."  
  
His head bent down, saddened that he wasn't able to be like the others. That is, until he felt a hand rest over his own pale one. The other was slightly darker than his, but still a pale shade. The bluenette looked up, shock written over his face, as the blonde had come up close to him, smiling as always.  
  
"It's okay. I still like you." The blonde smiled, and gently placed his lips over the bluenette's, a sweet innocent kiss shared between the two. Pulling back, he smiled even more brightly.  
  
Too stunned, the bluenette couldn't say anything, just placed his fingers over his lips, wondering if that truly had happened. And the two sat, watching the clouds, hands still touching.  
  
Both, this time, smiling.  
  
"So why were you crying before?" The previous curiosity returning.  
  
"I can't find my mommy." The bluenette said, as tears started to cloud his vision.  
  
"Hmm..." Max took on a thoughtful look. "I got it! I'll be your mom for now!!!"  
  
The taller of the two's face faulted, looking at the other as if he was declaring he had just turned into a froggie. "Eh?"  
  
"I'll be your mommy for now!"  
  
"But mommies are girls!" The crimson-eyed boy said, his eyes wide as he looked over Max, seeing as how he is a boy.  
  
"I can look like a girl. How hard can it be?" The blonde said, as he thought over how he could change the way he looked. "I know! Be right back!" The small child ran off, leaving crimson eyes blinking in wonder.  
  
After ten minutes, Max returned, but his hair was brushed down, which was actually kind of long, now that it was down and straight and most of all, tamed. He had a large hat and a sweater, most likely borrowed from his mom. The sweater, he had tied around his waist, to make it look like an apron/dress thing.  
  
The other could only stare, and tried to run away from the 'mom'. But Max grabbed onto his arm first. "Where do you think you're going baby?"  
  
"I am not a baby!" The 'baby' pouted.  
  
"Well, if I'm the mom, you're the baby."  
  
"This is so girly!"  
  
"Just get over here and give mommy a hug!"  
  
"Wahh?!?!"  
  
"Listen to your mommy!!"  
  
"You're a BOY!"  
  
"Mommy's hurt." Max faked teary eyes.  
  
"Fine, fine." The bluenette sighed, and hopped onto the bench Max or 'Mommy' was sitting on, and he wrapped his arms around 'her'.  
  
"That's better, now lay down on my lap."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"To check if you have bugs in your ear!"  
  
"Why would I have bugs in my ears?!"  
  
"Why else do doctors check your ears?!"  
  
"I thought you were a mom!"  
  
"I am! I'm a mom AND a doctor!"  
  
"This is stupid!" The bluenette hopped off the bench.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What now?!"  
  
"Can you... can you help me down?" The blonde said shyly.  
  
The other raised his eyebrow, wondering why the blonde needed his help. Until he noticed that he was afraid, his legs barely off the edge of the bench. He didn't actually notice that the other was that much shorter than him.  
  
Walking over, the bluenette opened his arms to the blonde. "Come down now, I'll catch you."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Slowly getting off the bench, Max let his legs dangle, as his fear of heights got to him. That is, until he felt the two warm arms wrap around his waist. With that, he let go off the bench, as the bluenette carried him away, putting him gently down on the grass.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The other merely nodded and sat down on the grass, staring out at the lake in front of him. Max followed, seating beside his newest friend. He looked down, and slowly entwined his hand with the other, liking the warmth it gave him.  
  
~  
  
"Max!!! Max, time to go home!!!" A blonde woman called, looking around for her child, worried that she couldn't see him. Walking across a bridge, she looked over to the side of the lake, relief spreading across her face. "Max!"  
  
The blonde blinked, lifting his head from the other's shoulder, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. He looked over, gazing straight into the familiar eyes.  
  
"I have to go now." The other looked down sadly, his silver-blue locks flowing over his face. "We can play again!"  
  
With that said, the bluenette's face brightened, as he smiled and gently kissed the blonde. "Promise?" He whispered, looking down as he blushed.  
  
"Promise!" The genki child said, his cheeks also stain in a soft pink. He began running over to his mother, watching as the waving bluenette got smaller in his view.  
  
"Wait!" Max suddenly stopped, and turned around. "What's your name?"  
  
"Kai..." The bluenette said softly and then more loudly, as the other was far away now. "Kai!"  
  
Smiling, Max waved once again, but was soon snapped out of his thoughts, as his mother called him again. "Max!!"  
  
"Bye Kai!!"  
  
"Bye... Max..." Kai said, smiling as the face was burned into his mind.  
  
Max would keep his promise. That is, not until many years later.  
  
"KAI!" A harsh voice screamed, a gunshot rang loose. The blonde looked back at the park he just left. His face was filled with concern as he swore he heard a scream.  
  
And it began to rain.  
  
~  
  
Owari?  
  
~  
  
Aku: Errrr... yeah...  
  
Max: O.O What happened?!?!  
  
Aku: ^^;;;;;;  
  
Max: -.-;;;  
  
Aku: Hehe, well, did you like it, hate it, love it, want to burn it?  
  
Max: o.o  
  
Aku: What? Anyways, I might add a second part... but I'm, not sure. 


	2. Chapter One: A Mission

Title: How It All Begins  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairing(s): KaiMax  
  
Disclaimer: NO OWN! Love my English. I call that my asian-tongue- influenced-by-my-mother-who-does-not-speak-good-english-if-I-were-to-speak- like-her style! Haha Err... .  
  
Warning(s): Shonen ai/Yaoi, Violence  
  
Aku: Well, since I got over ten reviews, I thought it was worthy of an update.  
  
Kai: Liar, you wanted to write more KaiMax.  
  
Aku: Can ya blame me?!? It's so kawaii!!!!!  
  
Max: hehe *glomps Kai*  
  
Aku: *melts and bubbles*  
  
Max: Thank you for reviewing!!!!!! *gives sugar cookies to all*  
  
~  
  
Chapter One: A Misson  
  
~  
  
The police sirens sounded after one of the pedestrians had called, witnessing the scene. But no one seemed to see anything other than the blood. No one saw the crying boy being taken away, smeared with the crimson curse.  
  
And no one saw the beginning of a life of tears, blood and screams. But the question isn't what the people saw, but if they saw it, would they stop it?  
  
~  
  
[Max's PoV]  
  
What a strange dream...  
  
"Max? Maxxxxxiiieeeeee?" A poke, then another. "Yo Max?"  
  
Takao, why are you poking me?  
  
"It's a miracle. Takao woke up before someone else had." A sarcastic voice said off to the side.  
  
Must be Rei. Always being sarcastic, aren't ya?  
  
"Well, breakfast is cooked, so Takao's stomach must have woken him up."  
  
Good logic, Chief.  
  
"But I don't know why Max wouldn't be up."  
  
Good question, Chief. Why aren't I up? I could just open my eyes and be awake.  
  
"What are all of you doing here? Go train!"  
  
Ah, our fearless hot leader with a pretty fine ass. Hehe.  
  
"But Kaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii, I haven't had breakfast yet!"  
  
"10 minutes. I suggest you go eat now." A pair of feet run down the stairs.  
  
"You can wake up Max then, I'm gonna get something to eat."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
Well, Takao, Rei and Kenny are gone, so... ooh, I get to wake up to the sight of Kai! Yay!!  
  
"Get up Max, I know you're awake."  
  
Awwww, damn.  
  
[Normal PoV]  
  
The blonde's baby blue eyes opened slowly, trying to add an effect of a just-woken-up state. But the little act didn't fool the phoenix leader. He smiled, finding his captain looking straight down at him and he wasn't complaining about the view. In fact, he was thanking any god he could think for putting such an angel – or devil depending how you look at Kai, then again, Max probably looks more at Kai's ass, which is one heavenly sight – before him in the morning.  
  
"'Morning Kai."  
  
"Hn." Was the only reply from the taller one. "Get up. Training in 20 minutes."  
  
"I thought you said ten."  
  
"So you were awake."  
  
"Uhhhh... opps?" Max smiled sheepishly, like a child who was caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar.  
  
"19 minutes left. I suggest you use them wisely."  
  
"Alright, alright." Max hopped from his bed and quickly found some clothes. "Are you gonna stand there and watch me change?"  
  
The captain quickly turned, his face away from the other, as he quickly walked out. Max could've sworn he saw a blush on Kai's face, which led to him daydreaming about a blushing Kai in cough 'other' scenarios.  
  
~  
  
Holding his mother's hand, the small boy huddled close to his her side as the cold wind whipped against his skin. It stung like needles puncturing his tan skin, but today, his mother insisted on going out, no matter how much the rain poured.  
  
The park came into view, the child brightening up that moment. But something made chills crawl over his skin and an icy touch flow through his veins. It frightened him, yet as a child, it sparked that delicate curiosity that at this age was more like a volcano in the early stages of erupting.  
  
An area of the park was blocked off, the yellow strips of caution, trying to keep the public away, yet only succeeding in catching their eyes. He felt his mother tug him closer to the seen, her curiosity, much like his own, caught like a fish among the others in the giant net.  
  
The small boy tugged on his mother's sleeve, as his eyes stayed on the scene laid out before him. "Mommy, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
The small yellow eyes peeked around the people's legs, trying to catch site of anything. His mother tugged his small hand again, as the two slipped to the front.  
  
Rei's eyes widened, looking at the scene before him. A long black blanket- like material was placed over, what Rei knew, had to be a dead body. After all the TV shows and movies with crime investigation, the little neko-jin picked up some knowledge. And even though the rain was doing a good job at washing away the blood, the stench of death was still in the air, not settling all too well in his stomach.  
  
A newscaster was standing before a camera, a microphone in hand, as she reported over the scene behind her.  
  
"At around 5 pm, a young woman, said to be in her late 20's, was killed today by a bullet through the chest. Investigators have confirmed her identity to be Hiwatari Satomi, daughter of Hiwatari Voltaire, one of the most infamous leaders of the business society, being the owner of many exclusive companies world-wide."  
  
His mother's face contorted into one of utter disgust. "Infamous, sure. But moralities are lost to that man."  
  
The small raven-haired boy pulled on the sleeve of his mother, her golden eyes meeting down to his. "Who's Hi... Hiwa... Hiwatawi?" Rei asked, trying to pronounce the foreign word.  
  
"Voltaire is a shady man. He can put up such a good front, but I know there's something strange about him."  
  
"Oh." The chibi golden eyes scanned over the scenery again, having a strange feeling run through his small form.  
  
"Along with Satomi's death, the attackers did not stop there. The son of Satomi, Hiwatari Kai, was kidnapped. The felons were hooded, covered in black, no one able to identify them. But it was said they had spoke in another language, which seems to be our only lead." The news reporter held up a picture of a young bluenette with crimson eyes, as the camera got a close up. "If you have seen this child, or heard anything of him, please, contact the police. Our prayers and hopes go out to Hiwatari Kai."  
  
"Mommy, he pretty." Rei said, in awe at the picture, as he pointed at it, his long wrapped hair, swinging. His mother nodded, her eyes glazed with sympathy for the small missing boy.  
  
Then the crowd dispersed, the news becoming old, not holding the attention of the people long enough. The raven-haired woman held her son's hand tightly, walking across the street and into a mall, as she dried out her hair.  
  
Rei scrunched his face up as the water caused his bangs to stick to his forehead and cheeks, and his long wrapped tail of hair was soaked. He shook his head, trying to dry off his bangs.  
  
"Hey, you got me wet!" A small voice squeaked beside him. Looking up, golden eyes met with a pair of dark blue ones, as the child was wiping his face.  
  
"Sowy," Rei smiled sheepishly.  
  
"S'okay..." The other boy muttered, until his stomach rumbled. "I hungry."  
  
The neko-jin giggled and put his hand out. "I Rei."  
  
"Takao." The bluenette stuck his own hand out to meet Rei's. "And that Kenny."  
  
Golden eyes scanned over the area, not sure of who he was looking at, until a small mop of brunette hair poked out from behind Takao shyly.  
  
"Konichiwa." Kenny said softly, as he slowly walked out from behind the bluenette.  
  
Rei smiled brightly, not wanting to alarm the other. Until Takao poked his face, which led him to scrunch it up, wonder why he was poked. "Why you poke me?"  
  
"That." Takao pointed to Rei's mouth. "What that?"  
  
"Hm?" Rei looked down, at what Takao was pointing at to see it was something in his mouth. "Ooooh!" The neko-jin unveiled the small fang that was growing in. "My tooof!"  
  
And for the next five minutes, it was Rei standing there, Takao poking him, and Kenny watching from a few feet away. That is until...  
  
"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
All the ends turned to the loud noise, looking over to see a blonde child jumping excitedly. "I WANT! I WANT!"  
  
The three boys simultaneously blinked, watching as the blonde boy was hopping up and down, up and down. They looked to their mothers, seeing they had all watched the entertainment that was set in the center of the mall. Walking over, the three were only a few feet away from the hopping blonde.  
  
Looking into the window, the three all wondered what had gotten the blonde so excited. Inside were assortments of candies, ranging from tons of sugar to tons and tons of sugar.  
  
Takao poked the blonde, ceasing his hopping. "Are you a bunny?"  
  
"No, why?" The blonde blinked, looking at the three.  
  
"You keep hopping."  
  
"I want candy."  
  
Takao's stomach grumbled. "I want food."  
  
"Candy."  
  
"Food."  
  
"Candy!"  
  
"Food!"  
  
The two started arguing, as the neko-jin and brunette merely watching, sweat dropping the entire time.  
  
"Uhh... does that really matter?" Rei asked, as Kenny hid behind him, not wanting to get involved in the argument.  
  
Both the blonde and bluenette blinked and thought about the question. With the opportunity, Rei smiled, and greeted the baby blue eyed boy.  
  
"My name is Rei." The neko-jin smiled, as the blonde returned the gesture, though a tad more hyper.  
  
"Hi!! I'm Max!!!"  
  
Takao edged closer to Max, putting his face merely centimeters away. "Oh, I know now! We met today!!!"  
  
Max blinked, and then a light went off. "Oh yeah!" And then he glomped the bluenette. "Takao!!! And the chieeeeeeefy!"  
  
The four became quick friends, playing around as their mothers continued to watch the performance. Kenny sat on the bench, his small legs dangling off the side, as he held his laptop close to himself for protection. Rei sat beside him, laughing as Takao was currently trying to catch Max who took his hat when the bluenette wasn't looking.  
  
"I'm gonna get you, Maxie!!" Takao shouted, chasing after the blondie.  
  
"Nevaaaaa!!!!" Max shouted back, laughing as he ran around, until Takao finally caught up to him, and tackle him to the ground, where they soon had a wrestling game.  
  
"Hiwatari Satomi was murdered today, as her body was found in the park. Her son, Hiwatari Kai, was kidnapped..." The newscaster informed on the television that played in the mall, a picture of a bluenette appearing on the screen.  
  
"It's him again." Rei said, looking at the picture, catching Kenny's attention.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hiwatawi Kai."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Maxie?"  
  
Rei and Kenny looked over to where Takao had just spoken, as the three watched the blonde boy walk closer to other screen, as if in a trance.  
  
"Max, are you okay?" The neko-jin asked, leaping off from the bench, following by Kenny.  
  
The blonde continued to walk closer, until he was only a foot away, his eyes fixed on the picture. The words echoed in his mind, as if taunting the child. Then the screen changed to a commercial, snapping the boy out of his trance, as his knees gave way, and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Max!" The others called, running to his side.  
  
A single tear traced down his pale cheek, being the first sign of the tears to come. Through his crying, one word passed his pink quivering lips. "Kai..."  
  
~  
  
"Yo Max!!! MAX!!!!" The said blonde blinked, taking in his surroundings.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dude, we're supposed to be training." A concerned dragon said from the other side of the beydish. "Or else Kai's gonna kill us!"  
  
"Oh yeah, hehehe." Max said sheepishly, getting his launcher and blade ready.  
  
"Where is Kai anyways?" Rei asked, looking around for their leader.  
  
"He said he had some business to take care of." Kenny replied, mechanically, while he typed away on his laptop.  
  
"Business, I'm sure. What kind of business does he possible have that he needs to disappear every ten minutes?"  
  
"It will be to hurt you, Kinomiya, if you don't start training." All eyes turned to the ever 'friendly' Kai who appears out of thin air, behind Takao.  
  
"Ack!" Takao fell over. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Get training! Now!!" Kai yelled, scaring Takao even more so, as the bluenette scrambled to his feet and prepared his blade, while murmuring a few choice words, among those resembling 'Sadist captain' and 'evil sourpuss'.  
  
"I heard that." A sweatdrop ran down the back of Takao's head, as he started to blade against Rei.  
  
After an hour of agonizing torture – as Takao had put it – of blading and practicing and training, the Bladebreaker – excluding Kai who had disappeared after the first 20 minutes – decided to take a break for lunch.  
  
"Oooh, what's to eat chief?!" The dragon hopped around, his stomach making inhuman noises that scared everyone.  
  
"Apparently, he left food for us." The small brunette said, pointing to the dining room table, with plates and utensils set, food in place on each with extra in the remains – most likely for Takao. Before anyone could ask 'who?' a certain familiar someone sat at the table.  
  
The four boys stood in shock, as Kai sat at one end, his crimson eyes hidden behind two closed lids, his pale strong hand holding a cup filled with tea, as a soft breath left his slightly parted lips, before slowly letting the warm, slightly bitter liquid flow easily from the cup to his lips, past his tongue that savored the flavor and down his throat for his body to enjoy the spreading warmth. A small pink tongue slowly came out of its cavern, licking at the moist lips for any missing drops. Once satisfied, Kai put his cup down and opened his mysterious scarlet eyes slowly, giving him a seductive look.  
  
"D-Did you make all this?" The neko-jin asked, his voice not covering up any of his surprise, nor was it hiding the underlying seductive tone, as he licked his dry lips at the scene Kai had placed before him, not noticing how erotic it was. (Aku: err... not a ReiKai ^^;; Kai's just really hot, is all hehe)  
  
Nodding, the team captain stood, and walked in front of his team. "Enjoy." Was the only word to slip past his lips, as he walked by them and to his destination, unknown to the rest.  
  
"Well... we should... eat." Rei suggested lamely, as all eyes turned to the excited dragon who was stuffing his mouth at an incredible speed.  
  
"Guess he's way ahead of us." Kenny sweatdropped and walked to take a seat, followed by Rei.  
  
"Aren't you gonna join us, Max?" The neko-jin asked, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"Uhh... I'm really not hungry." The blonde lied, but hid it with a smile.  
  
"I wonder why." Kenny nodded in the direction of Takao who was on his third plate already. "Don't blame you."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go take a walk or something." Max quickly departed, leaving the neko-jin and genius to deal with the dragon's lack-of-manners, rather disturbing, and soon to become a no-longer-feeling-well or can't- bear-to-watch-anymore eating style, or lack of.  
  
Meanwhile, the blonde had taken a stroll down the hallway of Takao's home, and noticed as a soft 'click' signaled the closing of a door. The front door to be exact.  
  
'Wonder where Kai's going?' Max thought, as his curiosity was getting the better of him. 'Maybe I'll finally find out where Kai always disappears to.'  
  
Grabbing his coat, the blonde set off on his new mission to figure out what 'business' Kai always seemed to have.  
  
~  
  
To Be Continued... Hopefully ^^;;;  
  
~  
  
Aku: I'll only continued if I get reviews, and I want 20.  
  
Takao: Greedy neko!  
  
Aku: Fine, 15.  
  
Takao: Nope.  
  
Aku: 10?  
  
Takao: Too high still.  
  
Aku: 5?  
  
Kenny: Just say one.  
  
Aku: Hidoi ;-;  
  
Takao: Fine, fine, 3.  
  
Aku: x.x  
  
Kenny: -.-  
  
Aku: I want reviews! They make me work more! And faster! Kind of ^^;;; And this chapter was long for taking so... uhhh... long.  
  
Kai: Liar.  
  
Aku: Ok ok, I just didn't know when to end it *pouts* You guys are meanies.  
  
Max: Hai!! ^-^  
  
Aku: You're not supposed to agree x.x  
  
Max: Ano... then why didn't you say so?  
  
Aku: Oi, nevermind.  
  
Rei: Review! See that little button down there. Clicky!  
  
Aku: BUTTON!!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops* 


	3. Chapter Two: Forgotten

Title: How It All Begins  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairing(s): KaiMax  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own anything Beyblade related, I shall stick you in mud and have an elephant sit on you. So don't think I own anything!!  
  
Warning(s): Shonen ai/Yaoi, utter cuteness  
  
Aku: I made this chapter humorous and kawaii!! ^-^  
  
Kai: That's possible?  
  
Aku: Yes -.-  
  
Max: YAY!!! ^-^ Aku thanks for the reviews!!  
  
Aku: I got reviews o.o  
  
Max: I think so.  
  
Kai: *points to Aku* Like a goldfish, short term memory and short attention span.  
  
Aku: Hey!  
  
Kai: Yes?  
  
Aku: My friends say that too! ^-^ I think...  
  
Kai: I rest my case.  
  
Aku: What case? o.o  
  
Kai: Nevermind...  
  
Aku: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! ^________^ *gives everyone a box of pocky*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Two: Forgotten  
  
~  
  
Crimson eyes scanned the grounds behind him, then a shrug as he continued onward. His heart pounded, as he looked out from behind the wall where he barely managed to hide behind. He always knew Kai was cautious and paranoid. Yup, Max found out that Mr. I-Don't-Need-Anyone was paranoid. Extremely so.  
  
A light giggle escaped his pink lips, as he tried to hold it in, so the other wouldn't hear and find him, telling – rather commanding (But being uke to Kai isn't such a bad idea) – him to go home. He needed to know where Kai always seemed to disappear off to.  
  
Walking for another good ten minutes, as he continued to stalk- err, I mean follow Kai, Max finally saw the phoenix stop, take another look around (as the blondie hid behind a random tree that was in the middle of the sidewalk all alone with no other trees around *sweatdrops*). He slowly walked up the steps, and opened the door gently into a rather mundane looking building.  
  
'Huh? Wonder why Kai's here? Is he some part of gang and this is their hide- out?! Maybe Kai's a killer!!! That would be hot. Then he would end up having to kill me, but we fall madly in love, and he can't kill me. So we run away and have wild sex!!!' The blonde smiled brightly, his eyes replaced with little funny stars, as he was going more in depth with the sex part.  
  
'What the hell am I thinking?' Max returned back to a somewhat sane line of thought. 'Kai would probably kill me.' (Aku: *falls over* Kai's still a killer in Max's mind apparently)  
  
Then he smiled again, his blue eyes glazing, which signaled for more mental images. 'He's still be hot. Tight leather pants, long black leather jacket, and a gun. Of course, I rather have something else that is long and hard.' *Insert hentai grin on Max*  
  
"Max, what the hell are you doing here?" Instantly, the blonde recognized the voice as the leader who occupied his... distracting thoughts.  
  
"Don't shoot me! At least let me see you in those leather pants THEN shoot me!" Max yelled out, leaning against another random tree that popped out of nowhere.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kai looked down at his genki teammate, who was currently hiding behind his hands and requesting to see him in leather pants?!?! (Aku: Who doesn't?) 'I don't get my teammates.' Kai said to himself, feeling very sane at the moment.  
  
"Oh, hehe, guess you aren't some kill- errr, anyways! How are you?" Max smiled nervously, trying to cover up his ridiculous, yet hot thoughts about Kai (i.e. Kai licking blood).  
  
The phoenix sighed, trying to stop the headache that was slowly making itself present. "Max..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What..."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Are..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You..."  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"Doing..."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Here...?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What? Oh sorry, I was zoning out." The blonde scratched the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly while sweatdropping. And who says he's not multitalented.  
  
Kai fell over, feeling depressed over this, as the cute boy in front of him was his teammate. And then he has to wonder how that cute little blonde could become so serious when blading. Then he had another thing to ponder. Since when did he think Max was cute?!?!  
  
"Kai, why are you blushing?" The blonde poked the red cheek innocently, as he blinked his baby blue eyes curiously. 'How kawaiiii!!!' Max went into hyper mode in his mind, as a certain author couldn't help, but picture a chibi Max glomping a blushing chibi Kai. Moving on...  
  
"I'm not blushing." Kai quickly turned away, facing the building before him, as Max could only imagine a pout on the phoenix's red face. Once he calmed down and his cheeks returned to their normal color with the blue marks, Kai turned back around and questioned Max once again.  
  
"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He asked slow enough for Max to understand, but not enough for the blonde to zone out.  
  
"Uhhh... not sure." And then you see Kai fall over yet again. "Oh yeah, I wanted to see where you disappeared to." Max smiled, and then saw the words that were slowly coming out of Kai's mouth.  
  
"Want to make love?" Whoops, wrong words. Max sweatdropped and then put on his best puppy eyes and pout.  
  
"Kai, don't tell me to go home like I knew you would! I want to see! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Why?" Kai demanded.  
  
"Because... I'M CURIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai fell over again, this time by the sheer volume of Max's voice.  
  
"Fine, fine. Just don't be so loud." That one line triggered a whole bunch of mental images.  
  
'Bad Max, stop thinking of that.'  
  
Kai turned back to the door, opening it, as the two Bladebreakers stepped in, baby blue eyes scanning over everything. It looked ordinary enough, but that could be a cover-up for Kai's gang of murderers.  
  
A small bop sound echoed in the hall as a high-pitched voice followed.  
  
"KAI!!!!!!!" A little blonde boy ran over and tackled the phoenix, taking them both down. And then the most surprising thing happened. Pudding suddenly rained from the sky and Max licked it all off every part of Kai's body! (Aku: *whacks Max* No lemon yet! Max: Awwww...)  
  
Okay, what really happened was Kai's lovely rosy pink lips twitched upward forming a smile. And even a laugh escaped his lips, a soft delicate sakura- petals-in-the-breeze melting-ice-cream-on-a-sunny-day laugh.  
  
"Hey Mikey." Kai ruffled the boy's hair, smiling gently down at the child with a smile that never once had they seen on the stoic leader.  
  
Max looked over at the pair, his eyes softening at the cute sight.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Maxie, time to go."  
  
"Okay, Mommy!" The small child zipped up his coat as the autumn breeze was going to be cold today. His mother placed a small blue hat on top of his head, trying to keep the wild blonde locks down.  
  
The two blonds, one mother and one child, stepped out of the shop, a small kiss shared between his parents, as they set off to the park. Once there, the boy smiled at all the colorful leaves varying from oranges to yellows to golden browns and some that was able to remain green.  
  
A cold wind swept by him violently, as he stopped to look at the ground that three years ago was the spot he lost Kai, his first crush. At the tender age he was, his mind processed the feeling love and he put them in two piles. The love he has for his mommy and daddy and his friends is one... and then there was the other one. The one he had for Kai, still had.  
  
He wanted to find his friend again, to make him smile and blush and make him feel special, just like he felt around the people who loved him. Kai's mother had died three years ago. The same day Kai himself was kidnapped.  
  
He felt the wind pick up speed, as he tightened his grip on his jacket. But he forgot about his hat, as it flew off his blonde head, flying in the wind, drifting further and further away. Max decided to chase it, not because he liked the hat (he hated it really, hats made his hair all messy), but he really had nothing else to do. Takao had the chicken pox and Kenny was keeping him company seeing as how the brunette already had it, and Rei went back to China.  
  
He stopped as he felt his breath completely drain from his system, a silly smile playing over, as he wanted to just fall into the leaves. His blue eyes opened, taking in the beautiful scene of a lake with leaves of autumn colors falling every now and then. He loved this lake. This was the first place he met Kai, after all.  
  
Smiling sadly at the memories, Max sighed and went to search for his hat. He finally found it, but froze several feet away from it. A boy stepped out from the shadow of the trees, reaching his pale hand down, lifting the hat. His unusual eyes met with Max's baby blue ones, and the two stayed still and silent.  
  
A few moments later, the beautiful flowing voice Max always remembered spoke. "Is this your hat?"  
  
Feeling his voice lost, the blonde nodded slightly, as the other boy stepped closer, hand outstretched with the hat in his pale hand coming from a slender, muscular arm.  
  
"A-Arigato." Max smiled nervously, taking the hat in his own hands, as the silky two-toned colored hair waved gently, as if commanding the wind to move as they say, instead of the wind moving them.  
  
But the eyes, those mesmerizing scarlet eyes didn't seem the same. In fact, those eyes seemed colder, a fire burning only to do just that. Burn others.  
  
"Hn."  
  
This was Kai right? It had to be. The same hair, silver-blue in front and purple-navy in back, the same scarlet eyes, the same blue triangles, the same unusual outfit. Everything that fit Kai and only Kai.  
  
"K-Kai?"  
  
"How do you know my name?" The once kind voice demanded harshly iced with a fire to show he was superior.  
  
"I-It's me... Max? Don't you remember? We met. Three years ago, right here." Baby blue eyes glazed over with pain, as he saw the confusion in the crimson eyes that reflected only for a few seconds. Kai didn't remember him?  
  
"I've never met you."  
  
"..." What was he supposed to do? Try to convince the other that they had truly met? Kai seemed stubborn and seemed to truly not remember him. What happened those three years?  
  
And then Max came to a resolution. The only way to help him. With that, the blonde did that last thing Kai expected. He gently touched his lips against his own, meeting in an innocent kiss. Pulling back quickly, Max and Kai could only stare at one another, blue eyes glossed over with hope and fear while crimson ones glazed over in utter confusion.  
  
"W-Why... did you just... do that?" Kai asked, still incredulous to what just occurred.  
  
"I... kissed you."  
  
"But... why? We don't even know each other!" Kai yelled, finding anger was easier to cope with things.  
  
"Yes we do! I remember you at least!!" Max yelled back, catching onto the insecure feeling Kai was experiencing.  
  
"N-No. We never met before." Kai stated firmly, his eyes trying to scare the other away, but failing.  
  
"We have met. Three years ago. The day your mother died."  
  
"My mother didn't die. She abandoned me!" His fists clenched at this sides, his hands paling at the decrease in blood flow.  
  
'What? Is that what Kai thinks happened?' Max asked himself, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Kai, your mother didn't abandon you." He paused, finding himself questioning his words. 'When I first met Kai, he was crying because he couldn't find his mother... maybe... but then why would they kill-'  
  
Before he could think further, a voice rang out, almost in panic. "Kai!!! Kai where are you?!?!?!"  
  
Baby blue eyes and scarlet ones focused on the new presence, as a boy taller then them stepped out, his unusual hair the same color as Kai's eyes, as his own eyes were the color of Kai's hair. Weird coincidence.  
  
"Kai, there you are!!" The boy ran over, wrapping his arms around Kai in a loving gesture. "Don't scare me like that, damn."  
  
"Sorry, Tally."  
  
"It's alright. And stop calling me that." The redhead looked over at who Kai was looking at, as a blond boy stood opposite of Kai. "Who are you?"  
  
"Max."  
  
"He says we met." Kai's eyes seemed to focus and unfocused, as if trying to find his way in the dark.  
  
Suspicion grew in Tala's stomach. "Really? When? And Where?"  
  
"He says three years ago and here. He also said that my mom was killed..." Dulled crimson looked up to the calm ice blue ones, asking a silent question.  
  
Tala looked away, his eyes narrowing on the blonde. "Kai, why don't you head back?"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Just do it." He regretted it, as he saw the shorter one wince at his harsh tone. "Please."  
  
Kai nodded, glanced back at the blonde, and took off, leaving Tala and Max alone. Once the blue-haired boy was out of sight, Tala took the opportunity and grabbed the blonde by the collar, speaking before he could protest.  
  
"Stay away from Kai."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!"  
  
"I can, and I will." The wolf's lips whispered dangerously in the blonde's ear, revealing small navy pocketknife.  
  
With that, the redhead left, his eyes marking a scar in the blonde's mind, as Max could only wonder about what happened to Kai in the last three years.  
  
*Flashback End*  
  
"Your friend is weird."  
  
"Tell me about it. I gotta deal with three more like him."  
  
"How do you survive?"  
  
"Lots of aspirin."  
  
Baby blue eyes blinked back to reality, taking in his surroundings as he looked over by the table as Kai and the small blonde boy before were looking at him oddly.  
  
"Well, he's awake."  
  
"Hn." Kai stood from his chair and walked towards the blonde, who somehow ended up on the floor.  
  
"How did I get here?" Max asked.  
  
"Well, you stalked me and then zoned out a few times." Kai smirked, as he reached his hand out to the other up.  
  
"And where are we again?"  
  
"At the Crane Orphanage." And Max blinked, looking around the room and landed on the boy Kai called Mikey.  
  
"Hi weirdo." Mikey said with a smirk on his face, the same type of smirk Kai had.  
  
'Oi...' Max thought, thinking of Kai and a chibi blonde Kai... freaky...  
  
~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~  
  
Aku: Hehe, I wanted to make this... uhhh...  
  
Takao: Boring?  
  
Aku: No.  
  
Max: Mundane?  
  
Aku: No.  
  
Rei: Uninteresting?  
  
Aku: No.  
  
Kai: Dull?  
  
Aku: No.  
  
Kenny: Mind-numbing?  
  
Aku: WAHH! Stop being so mean!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Kai: Cry baby.  
  
Rei: You had one twisted childhood, didn't you?  
  
Kenny: Aku apologizes for any mistakes. She didn't feel like revising. Not that it would have helped much.  
  
Max: Please review!!! *puppy eyes* 


	4. Chapter Three: Hold Me

Title: How It All Begins  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairing(s): KaiMax  
  
Disclaimer: Does a girl and a boy go together? I think not!!!  
  
Warning(s): Shonen ai/Yaoi, utter cuteness  
  
Aku: Sorry for the long delay!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Last time you updated was March 1st...  
  
Aku: x.x Don't remind me. I seriously lost track of... days.  
  
Max: Or weeks.  
  
Aku: -.-;; Anyways, I didn't know what to write!  
  
Kai: Liar, you were lazy...  
  
Aku: ... On with the fic!! ^^;;  
  
~  
  
Chapter Three: Hold Me  
  
~  
  
Sitting at the table, Max could only stare at the eye candy placed miraculously before him that he almost wished he were an orphan to be able to attend this orphanage and have Kai to look at in this situation. (Aku: Loooong sentence ^^;;)  
  
"Stop drooling." A small hand whacked against the back of his head, as the surprised and now pain-filled blue eyes clashed with... chibi blue eyes basically.  
  
"Ow, why'd you do that?!" Max semi-glared, and semi-pouted.  
  
"You were staring at my Kai." The shorter blonde stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, what's not to stare at- wait a second! _Your_ Kai?!?!"  
  
"Mmhmm." Mikey smirked, his arms folded over his chest.  
  
"No way!! He's _mine_!"  
  
"Nu uh!" The small child leapt up, standing on his chair, pointing an accusing finger at Max. "I'm gonna protect him from weirdos like you!!!"  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Can you two shut up?" A bored voice asked, as the phoenix handed a cup of chocolate milk to Mikey, who beamed up at him.  
  
"Sankyuu Kai!!" He slurred, trying to gain a smile from the older boy, which he was rewarded one.  
  
Another cup of chocolate milk was handed to the older blonde, who smiled happily. "Thanks Kai." He then smirked at the other, being able to pronounce it right.  
  
Taking off his light red – close to pink – apron (The one Max stared at while Kai wore it), Kai placed two dishes on the table, one before each blonde, who stared at the food almost like Takao would... 'cept no one can really do that.  
  
"Hey, how come you don't drink coffee like Kai does?" Mikey flicked a piece of food at Max, smirking as the other glared at him.  
  
"Because I like chocolate milk."  
  
"Baby."  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"I called you a baby. What? You deaf now?!"  
  
"You drink chocolate milk too!"  
  
"Hello?! Have you seen me?! I'm a kid!! I'm supposed to!"  
  
The two blondes continued to argue, as Kai looked... bored. Spending so much time stuck with the Bladebreakers got him used to this. Almost. He began twitching as insults were exchanged, along with some of the food. The food _he_ cooked.  
  
Another twitch.  
  
A curled fist.  
  
A would be lashing out phoenix if not for a soft, the most kawaii voice ever, calmed his nerves drastically. "Oniichan?"  
  
A small pale hand tugged at Kai's sleeve, his scarlet eyes following along the small arm to a short blue-haired girl, who wore a lavender dress, a pair of white sparkly shoes, and a small Kai plushie in her arms. (Kai: Now plushie Kai's?! Aku: I couldn't help it ^^;;)  
  
"Hi Satomi." Kai smiled softly, lifting the small girl onto his lap, as she snuggled into his chest. (Aku: *explodes due to kawaiiness*)  
  
"I'm hungry..." She mumbled softly, while smiling sweetly as any child would, pulling her plushie closer in her arms.  
  
"Wanna go out? My cooking seems to like flying around here." The phoenix looked around the room, eyeing the two blondes, who smiled sheepishly, and sighed.  
  
"Yeah! Can we go on the swings after?!" The light red eyes looked up at the older ones, a hopeful glaze making her irises gentle and innocent.  
  
"Okay. Go grab your jacket."  
  
"Okay!" Satomi gave a small, quick kiss against Kai's cheek, hopped off his lap and ran up the stairs.  
  
"You too, Mikey."  
  
"Yay!" Mikey quickly dashed out of the room in the same direction Satomi went.  
  
"Max."  
  
"Yeah, Kai?"  
  
"Help me clean."  
  
"Awww..." A glare was sent the blonde's way. "Eep! Okay, okay! Just don't make me train more." Max started cleaning, missing the soft smile that filled the phoenix's lips.  
  
After all the cleaning was done and the little ones had their coats, the strange group of four started walking down the sidewalk to a nearby small restaurant. Kai was holding Satomi's hand the whole way, keeping an eye on Mikey who walked a little up ahead.  
  
'So kawaii...' Max thought, wanting to melt at the sight of an overprotective Kai. Then he went on to visualizing Kai in a dress like a mom, a flower in his hair, a ring on his figure. Can't forget the pink panties underneath. Soon, a very vivid image began which involved the dress coming off...  
  
The fantasizing was cut briefly as the blonde met with the cement sidewalk. He looked up, wondering how he fell, only to see a smirking Mikey. "Freaking hentai." The kid skipped off to a Kai who was now opening a door, walking Satomi inside.  
  
"Damn little devil..." Max growled and got to his feet, and caught up with the others.  
  
Inside the peachy little restaurant, Kai ordered for the little kids and Max gave his own order to the waitress, it didn't take too long for the food to come out. Satomi ate her food politely, while Mikey... just chowed down in a Takao sort of way.  
  
After eating, the four walked to a nearby park, the two little ones running off to play at the playground. Kai and Max took a seat on a nearby bench, as the phoenix kept his eyes on the two, more though on the younger one, Satomi. Noticing this and not very fond of silence, Max spoke.  
  
"Satomi looks like you in a way. Same color hair and eyes."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you two related?"  
  
Kai shook his head. "No, I don't think so."  
  
"You don't think so?"  
  
"Well, I found her right after she was born. Apparently, her mother abandoned her, so I took her to the orphanage. I mean, I couldn't take her back with me. Voltaire wouldn't allow it."  
  
"Oh." A slight breeze passed, as Max unconsciously moved closer to the phoenix. "But, now that Voltaire is gone?"  
  
"...I never thought about it."  
  
"Maybe you should." Kai looked over at the blonde beside him, who was smiling, letting the breeze play with his soft blonde locks.  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
"Satomi... that name sounds familiar. Did you give it to her?"  
  
Kai nodded. "She had no name and the people at the orphanage let me name her. So I named her after my mother..."  
  
'That's why it was familiar. Hiwatari Satomi... she was murdered... I saw it on the news.' Blue eyes looked over at the phoenix, wondering if Kai knew. Before, he hadn't. He thought she abandoned him. He even forgot ever meeting Max. "Kai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Whatever happened to your mom?"  
  
Scarlet eyes narrowed angrily. "She abandoned me."  
  
'So he still believes that.' And he remembered the encountering, three years after Kai was taken. "Tala told you that, didn't he?"  
  
"What? How do you know?" Kai's eyes burned into him to the point he knew he wouldn't be able to lie.  
  
"Kai. We met before. Before the Bladebreakers started. When we were little, I met you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were crying. You couldn't find your mother, you said."  
  
"..."  
  
"And later, your mother was killed."  
  
"..."  
  
"And you were kidnapped. Three years after, I met you again. When Tala told me to stay aw-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"No! You're lying!"  
  
"Why would I lie?!"  
  
"I don't know, but you're lying! My mother abandoned me! She's not... dead..."  
  
"Kai, listen to me-"  
  
"No! Stop it! I... don't want to hear it!" Kai stood up, hands curled into fists. Max stepped closer to Kai, the distance between the two decreasing.  
  
"If you won't remember, I'll make you." With that, Max pushed his lips, gently, but forcefully over the other, holding onto him desperately making sure he wouldn't pull away. He was waiting for this. He needed this. But now, Kai needed it. The blonde deepened the kiss, parting his lips and gently probing against Kai's, wanting to taste the phoenix. Moaning softly, Kai complied with the want from Max, parting his own lips, as a curious, lustful tongue searched through his mouth hungrily, filling Kai with a feeling he hadn't felt in so long. Both needing to breath, the separated, lungs gasping out for air. Kai trembled, unsure of what happened, and remembering the feeling of those lips on his.  
  
"I- I need to go... take them home now." The phoenix walked off towards the two kids.  
  
Max sighed, knowing he pushed a little too far, but dared to push further. "Kai... why did you change so much in those three years...?" Determined, he went after Kai.  
  
~  
  
"Goodnight, Oniichan." The small girl yawned, pulling her plushie closer, as if it would protect her from everything.  
  
"'Night." Kai kissed her forehead gently, tucking the pink blanket around her small form and turning on the Dranzer nightlight. The bluenette then headed over to the second bed in the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"'Night kiddo." He smiled, ruffling the blonde locks.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Kai." Mikey yawned with a silly grin, eyes slowly closing, surrendering to sleep.  
  
Standing up, the phoenix turned to walk out, only to come face to face with a familiar blonde. "Max, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Kai, you can't stop running."  
  
Looking away, Kai sighed and whispered, "I know."  
  
Before the other could speak, Kai stopped him by gesturing to the two beds. "Downstairs."  
  
In the kitchen, Kai started the stove to boil water, his back to the blonde the entire time. Fed up with the silence, Max stood up, standing right behind Kai. "Kai."  
  
The bluenette shivered slightly at the breath by his neck. "Kai, stop avoiding it."  
  
"I know. I just... I knew already..."  
  
"What?" Max spun Kai around, sick of talking to his back, looking into the scarlet eyes. "You knew?"  
  
"I... hacked into some of Voltaire's files." Kai looked down, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "He killed her. He killed her so they could take me... to the Abbey. She was... trying to save me..."  
  
Kai shivered, though it wasn't cold. "Oh god, Kai..." Max wrapped his arms around the phoenix, knowing the guilt he felt. Kai accepted the embrace, sinking into it. He wouldn't cry. Would never surrender enough to cry. But he would surrender to the comfort he wanted.  
  
Max whispered gentle, comforting words, reassuring the phoenix that everything was okay, and it was over now. His life in hell was over. And the irony of it all, it was just beginning...  
  
~  
  
To Be Continued?  
  
~  
  
Aku: Okay, yeah. I was deciding whether or not to end this. Still deciding ^^;; If I have time in my lovely schedule soon to come of testing, testing and for a change of pace, more testing.  
  
Max: Review and she'll write more! Hopefully!!  
  
Aku: Making no promises ^^;;;; But I'll try if you want! 


End file.
